Mother's Day
by Ranunculus
Summary: Here's to you, Mom.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note:** Sadly, my mom has work today, so I don't get to spend much time with her... So I decided to write this little snippet instead. Enjoy.

* * *

_Here's to you, Mom._

**Mother's Day**

_May_

Today was the day most children gave their mothers gifts of chocolate, and flowers, and little macaroni art pictures depicting a poorly crafted macaroni heart with the words 'I luv you mom' scribbled sloppily in red marker.

I don't really know how to feel on a day like this. I look around and... I wonder why my mom couldn't be here with me. Why wouldn't she want to celebrate this day with me? I'm old enough to know what this day is about, and old enough to know what jealousy is. I'll just sit here, at the edge of the farm, Bessie sitting next to me, mooing lazily, and wait. Wait for this day to end, and I can get on with my life until next year when I'm reminded again that...

I have no mother.

* * *

_Stu_

I don't really remember my mom. Elli says she was a real nice lady and all, and that she would be proud... but... I don't know. What if she's lying? What if our mom was a mean lady and didn't care about me and Elli and that's why she died?

I wish I could have met her though... just to find out the truth. To see that she really would love me the way Elli says she would. To see her and hug her and give her some flowers. I wonder if she liked bugs... probably not. Elli hates bugs. I know what today is, but since I don't have a mom, I'll just make a card and give it to Elli.

Happy Sister's Day, Elli!

* * *

_Elli_

Stu has grown up so fast... I remember when he was just a baby. He was so cute back then... now he acts like a little monster sometimes. But, I guess I don't blame him. Doctor says he's just looking for attention and that I shouldn't blame him.

I wonder how different my life would be if our parents were still alive. Would I still be as serious? Would I still be as committed to being a nurse? I don't know... With parents I wouldn't have to worry about Stu half as much, and it would be easier to deal with my own troubles since I would have someone to confess my troubles to... I wish I could find out. Just once, what life would have been like for me and my family if our parents hadn't died. I wish I could know this one thing.

But I never will.

* * *

_Gray_

No, I'm not an orphan like some of the people in this village. My mother didn't die of some sickness or in some horrible accident. No... instead she divorced my dad and moved away to a city thousands of miles away. I was dumped off with my gramps and that's fine with me.

I don't need her. I haven't needed her for sixteen years... I mean... I still... _write_ to her from time to time. But only to be polite! She'll call and ask how I'm doing or how my life's been going, or if there's a special girl I've had my eye on lately. She sends me stuff sometimes, not that it's all that important. I'll send her a note to thank her, just to be polite...

Because that's how she raised me.

* * *

_Popuri and Rick_

I bet it's hard to love someone who left you. I think that may be part of the reason she got sick. The doctor says it's a hereditary disease, or whatever... She used to be pretty healthy though. Right up until he left her.

I love how our mom can still be so strong, with her sickness, lack of a husband, stress of owning a business, and worry for her children, it's a wonder how she hasn't... well, you know. So, until that day comes...

We love you, Mom.

* * *

_Ann_

Yeah, I know what today is. Mother's Day. Some families come in to celebrate with their mothers, and I wait their tables with a smile on my face and something nice to say in my head. I'm not jealous, really I'm not.

I'm happy for them, I truly am. I'm glad they appreciate their mothers the way others can't. I'm so happy that they are able to smile and laugh with their mothers even though some people choose not to. I hope that those who don't learn, that their mother is there now, but she won't always be. Take advantage of her love while you can, so you can treasure it throughout your life when she passes away. I'm not jealous. But, Ann, you don't have a mother! Don't you feel left out on a holiday like this? ...Not really.

How can I feel left out of something I never really experienced?

* * *

_Doctor Trent_

Mothers love their children, they nurture them, teach them, and watch them grow.

My mother loved me too, of course. Unfortunately I never really realized it until I was older and she was no longer around for me to appreciate. I was a selfish child, always wanting more and more. Why couldn't I just be satisfied with my parents' love? I miss her. I wish I could go back and let her know how much I love her and appreciate her.

But wishes like these can never come true.

* * *

_Cliff_

This day breaks my heart. Because it reminds me of what a selfish coward I was. It reminds me of how I ran away from home, leaving my mother, the woman who loved me since before I was born, the woman who gave me life, the woman who would have died for me.

The woman who died alone, and with a broken heart... because I left her for my own selfish reasons. If I could go back and change this, just stay with my family...! My sister probably wouldn't have left, my mother would still be alive, I would be making her a chocolate cake with red letters saying, "I love you Mom! Happy Mother's Day!" I would be making it right now! ...I can't go back and change it though. I can't ever tell her I'm sorry. I can't ever tell her I love her again.

This is why I hate my life.

* * *

_Manna_

What happened to my little girl? She ran away. Why did she run away? Because we had a fight. Why did we have a fight? ...I can't remember anymore.

I wonder if she thinks about me. I wonder if she knows that I still worry for her. I wonder if she knows that I still love her and always will. I know Duke calls her every week, begging her to come home, but... apparently that's just not enough. Was I a bad mother? Did I not love her enough? If I could have the Goddess answer just one of my prayers, I know what prayer I would want her to answer...

I want my little girl to come home.

* * *

_Mary_

I think this is a great day to truly show your mother how much you love her and appreciate all she's done for you throughout your life. I'm so grateful to have a mother, I truly am. I look at some of the other families in this town, or even some of the people with no families at all, and I feel so sorry for them.

Some of them have never known a mother. I promise to always love my mother, to always honor her, to always care for her the way she cares for me, and to always appreciate her. I will do this for those who cannot. So I'll make this secret vow to them. The ones whose mother is lost to them and never to be returned.

I will never take my mother for granted.

* * *

_Karen_

Mommy's Day! Yay! Let's see, what should I cook for my mom? Hm... Such a tough decision to make... I could make her a cake... or a pie... or... Got it! A casserole! That way we can eat it for dinner, and save the leftovers for lunch the next day!

Let's see now... We need this and that, and of course my secret special I-love-mommy-ingredient... Just pop it in the oven... Wait, why is it smoking? Oh Goddess, no, not again! Why does this always happen! Mom and Dad are running into the kitchen. Mom says I know I shouldn't be in the kitchen unless she's with me... Well, so much for that idea. But don't worry, Mom!

I'll be sure to learn a recipe in time for next year!

* * *

_Kai_

Let's see... This is normally the time of the year I spend at a bar with a couple of my good buds and maybe a girl or two. Who cares about Mother's Day? When you're mother is as misunderstanding and overbearing as mine, why would you want to spend even a day with her?

You don't understand, see... My mom hates my guts. And why? Because I ran away? Because I didn't want to join the family business and conform to what they wanted me to? Forget that! My mom... just doesn't understand. Who cares... I... I know I d-don't. I'm fine without a mother. I don't need anyone! But...Maybe I'll send her a letter anyway...

Just to let her know I'm still alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I hope you enjoyed it. I was trying to think of how the characters would think on a day like this, and some of them probably seem a little OOC, and I apologize for that. I think I got most of them right... for the most part anyway. It was hard to do Kai, and I was going to do Gotz, but I didn't even know where to begin on him, so I skipped it. I really think Gray would think like that, though. Buy some perfume or a dress I think at the horse betting both or whatever and give them to him. He'll say something like, "Why'd you give this to me? Oh well, I guess I could just send it to my mom." I think you have to be married for him to say that. I liked it when you gave those things to Kai and he says, "Why don't you ever wear these things?" Made me laugh.

Thank you for reading! Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
